Garvin Quinn
Garvin Quinn was the engineer on the Rifleman Bank Station in Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link, ''and functioned both as a merchant and Netanya Keitner's contact. Background After an indeterminate time working under Janus, an agent identifying as "'no1'" was eventually chosen to infiltrate Belltower's ranks as a low ranking Irish engineer named Garvin Quinn, with the intent of damaging their reputation. He then eventually approached Lieutenant Commander Netanya Keitner, the second in command officer on the base, and recruited her to gather incriminating evidence under the guise as an Interpol agent. Upon Jensen's discovery and capture by Pieter Burke, Quinn saw an opportunity for the use of a neutral pawn in his plan, and ordered Keitner to release him. After guiding Jensen to a meet up point with Keitner, he eventually met Jensen in person (under his engineering guise), and provided him with supplies. After Jensen required an optical augmentation modified to reach the lower labs, Quinn used his engineering skills to assist him. After the base was placed on high alert and Keitner was killed, Quinn contacted Jensen wishing him good luck and telling him he left some supplies in his now unlocked shop. Contrary to what he said, however, Quinn actually remained on site to communicate with an unknown superior and to prepare for Jensen's success. Upon Pieter Burke's neutralization, he then revealed his true affiliations and motivations to Jensen, before rewarding his work by transporting him to a second ship heading straight to Omega Ranch. After Jensen's departure, he can be heard discussing Jensen's potential with Janus, before being dismissed due to Jensen's obsession with Megan Reed. Quinn's Shop Quinn offers only a few of the bare essentials in his shop, such as hypostims, Cyberboost Proenergy packs and jars, a surprisingly large number of beers, as well as a small number of ammunition packs for the weapons most commonly found, like the 10mm pistol or shotgun, for example, but also for the Typhoon Explosive System and a couple of rockets. If the player successfully completed the Acceptable Losses sidequest, Quinn will offer a 25% discount on all items. Another 25% discount (for a total of 50%) can be gained if the player uses the CASIE augmentation and chooses the "Pressure" (Omega) option. Alternatively, using the "Appease" (Alpha) option increases Quinn's stock with items "reserved for another customer" (sic). These additional items are: * 2x Stun Gun darts * 2x Rockets * 4x He * 1x Laser Targeting System * 1x Target-Seeking System * 1x Silencer * 2x Praxis kit The additional discount or the increased range of goods can be gained even if the player acquires the CASIE augmentation after having talked to and bought items from Quinn already, and as long as he is still in his shop. Notes *Though incredibly little is known about "Garvin", his nationality can be identified through him refering to Adam as "bratán" (Братан), which is Russian slang for "dude" or "bro". He also at one point refers to Belltower soldiers as ''urody (уроды), the plural form of urod, which literally means "monster" or "abomination" in Russian, but is frequently used as an insult (comparable to "bastard"). *Quinn's expanded shop is the only non-LIMB vendor that sells Praxis Kits. *Garvin's cover identity's accent is from Northern Ireland, where the name Quinn is the twelfth most common surname. *Garvin's username and password are HAMMER and SICKLE respectively, a reference towards the Soviet Union flag and his Russian nationality. *If the player has purchased the CASIE upgrade, they can attempt to manipulate Garvin into releasing more information; however, he is immune to the said augment (most likely due to affiliations with secret organizations), and the player will be rewarded with an achievement for trying. *Despite his well hidden double agent status, clues exist to his true motivations; for example, during the "Long Way Home" quest, pressing a button in the back of his store (hidden behind the crates, pictured below) will move a false wall, revealing a hidden weapons cache and a level 5 computer. It should be noted that the said computer contains emails affirming Quinn was behind Jensen's rescue and fake ID, and that the player is rewarded with the Backstage Pass achievement for finding it. *Despite his callous response if Jensen chooses to save the prisoners instead of Tiffany Kavanagh, Quinn will give a discount in his store if the player is compassionate enough to save the patient in cryosleep. Also, should the player save both targets, Garvin will also leave the second safe of supplies unlocked for Jensen, suggesting that he is more compassionate than he shows. *Little is known of Quinn's affiliations or identity, but since he contacts a man credited as Janus and explicity states he's fighting "the same men and women who ordered Belltower to kidnap Megan Reed" it's very likely that he is a member of the Juggernaut Collective. Due to his Russian nationality, his role as a weapons smuggler and his reference to an "invisible war" during Jensen's final conversation with him, it is also possible that Quinn has some relation to the group of Russian researchers that eventually founded The Omar. Gallery unknown id.png|Quinn, when withholding his identity. Dxhrml quinns secret storage.jpg|Quinn's hidden cache and the switch that reveals it (on the side of the desk). Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link characters Category:Merchants